I Don't Deserve You
by EllieWood
Summary: KBOW. Oliver's last night at Hogwarts. Pretty cliche.


Okay. This is a oneshot I was bored and decided to write. It's Katie/Oliver, which I adore, probably because I adore Oliver and MY name's Katie. So, here goes nothing.

------

Katie Bell sat there, curled up in a ball next to the fire. It was the last night of term, and the party had just died down. It was around two in the morning, maybe three, Katie couldn't tell. She was alone in the common room, just her and the silence that penetrated the dark.

She had been dating this boy for three years now, and couldn't imagine life without him. She spent year after year with that boy, summers and Christmases included. He had comforted her when she needed it, and snogged her senseless when she needed it. He was the perfect boyfriend. It was his last night at Hogwarts. It wouldn't have been so bad for Katie if she had been going with him, but she was stuck here.

She didn't know what she would do without him. She could feel a tear slide down her cheek, and felt like she would never be happy again. Life without that boy would just be too much to handle for her, and she broke down into sobs.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist. She could hear his heart pound in his chest, and could smell the gorgeous scent that was him. She wanted to lie there forever, his arms around her, keeping her safe and warm against him.

She could feel more tears sliding down her face, and she smiled as his warm hand wiped them off for her. She would miss this more than anything, just knowing that he was there for her, to keep her safe. She looked up at him. He smiled his gorgeous smile back at her. He kissed her there, no care in the world besides loving her.

She deepened the kiss, and he lay back on the floor. She lay down next to him, still kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling him closer to him, until they were flush against each other.

He started to unbutton his blouse. "Hey," She said, realizing what he was doing. "Savor it for a moment, will you? Or is that all you ever think about?"

"Mostly," He said, smiling and going back to kissing her. She let her hands roam through his soft, silky hair. She rolled so that her chest covered his, but her legs were still on the ground. He moaned as she moved her hands down his neck and onto his chest. He moved from her mouth down to her neck as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She let him do what he wanted, until finally she stopped him.

"Hey," She said, climbing off of him, seeing as she was fully on top of him at this point, she did it as slowly as possible, just to see make him crazy. It was about an hour past the party ended. "Your room's just you and Barry, right?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, and he's sick in the hospital wing. Just me," She smiled, stood up, and ran upstairs, dragging him by the hand. "I like where this is going," He said, smiling.

"Haha, you freak," She said, sitting down in his bed. He jumped on top of her, pinned her down, and started to kiss her again. He was full on top of her and starting to unbutton her shirt when she stopped him. "No, maybe later. I just want to talk for now."

"Okay," He said, sitting down next to her. "About what?"

"Your after Hogwarts plans, what you want to do with your life," She blushed, "If you still want to see me."

"Kates, I love you more than the world itself. More than the sun in the sky, the trees on this Earth. Of course I still want to see you." He said, smiling and putting his arm around her. She smiled. She didn't deserve him.

"Can't you stay? As like, the flying teacher or something? I heard Hooch might be quitting, and you could stay until I'm out and then go play Quidditch!"

"What would people say if they heard you were snogging the flying teacher?" He laughed, pulling her close to him.

"I know Quidditch is your passion and everything, so I'm not going to stop that dream." She frowned, realization dawning on her.

"Look, I'm going to get a nice house until you graduate, and you can stay your summers and Christmases with me, and then we can plan out our lives after that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled and nuzzled her neck. She smiled too.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Bell," He said, smiling into her neck. "I love you so much."

"I don't deserve you, but I love you too, Oliver Wood," She said smiling and kissing him again.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, having dreams about their future lives together.


End file.
